<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with a touch of your velvet glove by buries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873338">with a touch of your velvet glove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries'>buries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[challenge] kink bingo fills [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Authority Figures, Clothed Sex, Community: seasonofkink, Crossdressing, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine thinks she has the upper-hand in seduction when she chooses to seduce Elijah while wearing his blazer. He has other plans in store that involve wearing her panties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[challenge] kink bingo fills [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with a touch of your velvet glove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for seasonofkink’s holiday season to the kinks authority figures, crossdressing and phonesex/sexting. </p><p>This is set in the future. I’m not really a big fan of writing phonesex/sexting in fic, so it features very little in this. As for what I am doing with my life... I have no idea, but hey, kink fic?</p><p>Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.  Title is from Steve Miller Band’s "Abracadabra". Thanks for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Elijah’s late home, she takes great pride in taunting him over the phone. She’d set up their bedroom similar to a romance novel with lit candles decorating the dressing table, vanity, bookcase, and coffee table in front of the snug love seat. After dressing in only his blazer with his tie loose around her neck and her tong, she’d slipped into her pumps and had sent him her best selfies to try and persuade him home.</p><p>Katherine Pierce always gets what she wants. When she wants Elijah, she gets him.</p><p>The front door opens, his dress shoes padding softly against the wooden floor. Katherine lounges on their bed, fiddling with his tie as she lets it fall against her breastbone. He takes his time in moving about downstairs, trying to wait her out. She’s hardly the impatient one in their relationship.</p><p>When he comes upstairs, it’s ten minutes later, and she’s no less wet than when she had started her plan to seduce him home. The scent of his cologne is rich as he enters the hallway, and she smiles as he stands at the door, lips parted and eyes slightly wide. His gaze is hot on her bare legs as she juts her knee up slightly, letting his blazer fall against her bare thigh.</p><p>"Mr Mikaelson," she says breathlessly with a smile. "What a surprise."</p><p>He swallows thickly. "Miss Pierce," he says. He lowers his briefcase against the wall and slides his hands into the pockets of his slacks, stepping into their bedroom. It’s lowly lit, the candles still burning. He looks around the room appraisingly, although his gaze always flutters to her like she’s a tantalising flame he can’t stand to look away from.</p><p>Arching her eyebrow, she leans back against the pillows, feeling the lapel of his blazer slip open. She stretches her arms above her head, elongating her body so he can see her black thong. "I thought you were awfully busy."</p><p>"I was," he says, his gaze sloping along her neck, breasts and stomach. He stands by the bed, his hands still tucked and hidden away in his pockets. "I thought there was an emergency at home."</p><p>"There is," Katherine says, relaxing on the bed. Keeping her hands against the headboard, she regards him with a pout. "I can’t take my shoes off."</p><p>"Oh." Elijah looks at her black pumps sitting snug on her feet. "Then I suppose I should help, shouldn’t I?"</p><p>"That’d be preferred. I was going to ask the cute neighbour, but he hardly knows how to take them off properly."</p><p>His brow arches and she smiles before she hides her grin with her own mimic of his expression. "He hardly knows? Does that mean you’ve asked him?"</p><p>She shrugs. Elijah sits on the edge of the bed, back to her, and he methodically begins to unlace the laces of his dress shoes. Her pumps have a place on their bed, but not his immaculate and clean shoes. Katherine eyes his back, the strength of his spine hidden beneath the dark grey blazer. He’s trying to appear aloof, but she can hear his heart pump and the blood rush to his skin.</p><p>He pulls one shoe off, then other. His socks follow where he tucks them inside of his shoes and presses them up against the bed. Katherine’s fingers play with his tie, twisting it round and round her finger as she waits for him patiently to turn. </p><p>Once he does, he presses his hand against the bed, twisting his body to face her, and his eyebrow is slightly arched. "Shall we continue where we left off last night?"</p><p>Her heart beats loudly as she smiles softly, fingers still fiddling with his tie. His eyes drop to it, lips slightly parted. "I think so, Professor. I still don’t know what the college experience is like."</p><p>He smiles, big and dorky, and Katherine breaks from wanting to remain stubborn and seductive as she pushes herself up onto her knees and shuffles over to him, reaching her hand out to cup his cheek and slope her mouth gently against his. His hand is warm as he cups her cheek, sliding his hand into her hair. </p><p>She cries out with a laugh once his hands snake around her naked waist and tugs her quickly and sharply onto his lap. He sits on the edge of the bed and straddles his legs like his lap is the throne she was always meant to sit on. She curls her hands around his shoulders. His palms are flat against her back beneath his blazer, his gaze peering up in admiration at her.</p><p>"I don’t think this is a part of the lesson plan," she says.</p><p>"New lesson plan," he says, licking his bottom lip. His hand rubs up and down her back firmly, calming her nerves and relaxing her. He lets his fingers slide beneath the string of her thong at her hipbone before he palms her ass. She gasps, smiling, and curls her fingers into the shoulders of his blazer. "Don’t wrinkle it, Katerina."</p><p>"Or what?" she smiles, pinching the fabric tightly so it does wrinkle. </p><p>Inhaling deeply, he keeps his expression guarded and drops his gaze to her lips. She parts them, tongue darting out to brush against her bottom lip, and his gaze follows her like a predator with its prey. It’s already bright and bloodied with her lipstick, and she knows the blood of it stains the back of her teeth.</p><p>Pinching his jacket between her fingers, his palm gropes her ass. She smiles, breathing deepening. She loses her breath the moment his hand smacks her ass hard. "That will happen." </p><p>Teeth pressed tightly together, she inhales sharply and peers down at him, lifting herself up on her knees as she feels his hand palm her ass, rubbing her skin. His hand pulls away to smack her again, her entire body jolting as he does so. She lets out a little moan as his fingers massage her ass roughly, his grip hard enough to bruise.</p><p>"You’re wearing too many clothes, Professor," she says quietly. She begins to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, her hands fumbling with the first one. His fingertips trace the curve of her ass as she remains sitting high up on her knees and towers over him. He watches her as she gets half of his buttons undone before she grips the fabric of his white dress shirt and pulls it open, some of his buttons breaking from their threads.</p><p>Elijah looks down, lips parted and an amused smile on his face. "That was my favourite shirt."</p><p>Katherine shrugs. "Whoops." She tugs at the shoulders of his blazer, pulling it down his arms roughly. He keeps his hands where they are, one on her hip and the other on her ass. "Are you going to help?"</p><p>Pursing his lips together, he shakes his head. "I wasn’t thinking I should." But he removes his hands from her body, tugging his jacket and dress shirt down his arms and placing them gently against the bed. They’re wrinkled and ruined, and Katherine lets her fingers dig into his skin as she leaves white marks from her nails down his chest in her attempt to ruin him.</p><p>He inhales, his heart racing beneath her palm. His skin is warm and soft, and she searches for the marks of her claws from two nights ago, unable to see where she’d marred him on his skin at all.</p><p>Pushing him down sharply, she lowers herself down on his hips, brushing her fingers against his stomach. She reaches up and begins to pull at the shoulders of her jacket when he shakes his head. "Leave it on."</p><p>Arching her brow, she smiles and lets the shoulder hang off her bare one. "Okay, Professor," she says with a smile. "This whole lesson thing is not working when you let me boss you around, you know."</p><p>He lifts a shoulder and slides his hands up her thighs. "It’s all right with me. I trust you."</p><p>Inhaling deeply, she feels his words warm her form the inside out. Katherine shifts down his body and begins to undo his belt. Letting that drop to the side, she begins to undo his slacks, her fingers more skilled with them than his shirt. He watches her breathlessly, his head tilted upward. When she peels open his pants, she sits back, head tilted slightly as she sees familiar black silk snug on his hips.</p><p>When she peers up at him, his skin is flushed red. "Is that my—"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Katherine peers down at his hips again and tugs his slacks down his thighs to reveal her lace black panties stretched across his hips. She eyes his hard cock beneath the fabric, straining against it. Her body feels hot all over as he stares at her, swallowing nervously.</p><p>"Katerina—"</p><p>He inhales sharply as she reaches out to touch his cock firmly. She smiles, licking her lips as she fondles him through her panties he wears. "Elijah Mikaelson," she says, laughing softly. "This is a lesson I had not thought I’d ever come to learn."</p><p>"Do you—"</p><p>"Of course," she says, peering up at him. She gives his cock a squeeze and he moans, body stiffening beneath her. "But I feel like you’re the one trying to persuade me to give you a better grade," she says. She presses one hand agains this cock and the other against his belly, feeling his pulse beat furiously beneath his skin.</p><p>He clears his throat. "I’m still in charge." She lets out an incredulous laugh and leaves it at that, tugging his pants down his legs. She stands up in her heels and sheds him of his last skin, gaping at him as he lays before her in just her panties.</p><p>"Then be in charge," she says. Carding a hand through her hair, she lets her gaze travel up the length of him.</p><p>He stares at her, lips parted, gaze unfocused. She ensures to jut out her hip so he can gaze upon her in his blazer, tie, her thong and her heels. He moves onto his knees and turns his back on her, giving her a nice view of his ass snug in her panties. Katherine doesn’t take her eyes off the way he wears them proudly as he opens a drawer to her night table and pulls out her dildo.</p><p>"Oh, Mr Mikaelson," she says with a laugh. He moves onto his knees and faces her, holding her dildo in his grip like he’s always meant to hold it. It’s a rare sight to see him grasp it, always preferring to watch her hold it and fuck herself.</p><p>"Get on the bed," he says, voice firm. Katherine bites her bottom lip and presses a knee to the bed before crawling over to him. His gaze is hard on her as he watches her come to kneel beside him, legs slightly parted.</p><p>Furrowing her brows, she asks, "Do you want me to fuck myself to convince you to up my grade?"</p><p>He shrugs, playing coy. "Perhaps," he says. "Or perhaps I’ve been fantasising all day about how I want to fuck you while it’s in you."</p><p>Her brow arches as her body flushes with want. She notices the way his skin is slightly tinged red, a little from his own embarrassment of even voicing such a desire. Katherine licks her lips and nods. "Okay," she says. She reaches for the dildo and he shakes his head. "I’m going to need it."</p><p>"Lie down," he says. He reaches out to give her a shove and she falls onto her back with a breathless sound, moving onto her elbows to tug herself up against the pillows. He sits between her legs, her thick dildo in his hand. </p><p>"It’s a shame you’re wearing this," he says as he leans forward to hook a finger into the string of her thong between her legs. Katherine’s breath hitches as he bends his finger and brushes it up against her cunt, rubbing back and forth as he slickens his finger. "I like this look on you."</p><p>"I’ll clean the house in it," she says breathlessly. She whimpers when he pulls his finger away and tears her thong along with it. Dropping it onto the bed beside him, he pushes her legs open with both hands, and sits a little closer to her between her legs.</p><p>Even though he’s seen her naked countless times, it still makes her nervous for him to see her spread and open like this. His gaze is kind as he stares at her, lips parted, his eyes darkening slightly with desire. She can see the veins beneath his eyes tease to the surface before disappearing.</p><p>"Show me," he says, holding out the dildo for her to take. </p><p>Once it’s in her hands, she looks at him and tilts her head towards the night table. "Get the lube." He obeys, crawling over to it and lying down against the bed as he opens the drawer and fishes out the bottle. He’s back on his knees when he hands it to Katherine, and is for once quiet when she caps the lube and tosses it onto the bed.</p><p>He stares at her as she slickens up her dildo with her hand, making it look shiny in the bright candlelight. Peering up at him, she relaxes her body before she aligns it with her cunt. Elijah’s gaze drops to her legs as she tilts her hips upward and slides the dildo in so the head’s inside of her, gasping as it enters her. She moans, closing her eyes, and slowly slides it inside of herself.</p><p>Elijah’s lips are parted as he watches her slowly move it in and out, his hands gripping her ankles tight enough to bruise them. He’s panting as she moans, moving the dildo firmly inside of herself. She reaches her hand up to palm her breast and moans louder when she brushes her thumb against her nipple and slides the dildo to the base inside of her cunt.</p><p>Elijah’s grip is bone-shatteringly tight, and she peers up at him to see his gaze is clouded, the veins beneath his eyes are prominent and match the dark and bloodied pupils of his eyes.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>Katherine doesn’t want to, but she thrusts it once more inside of herself, crying out breathlessly, and pulls it out of her cunt, her grip on it bone-tight. Her hand shakes slightly as she wishes to fuck herself on it with his hungry gaze studying her.</p><p>She laughs once more when he grips her hips and flips her onto her stomach. With the wind knocked out of her, she lets him pull her hips up so he can kneel behind her, and she’s on her hands and knees as she pushes herself up.</p><p>Peering behind her, she licks her lips as she sees his hips are still lined with black lace. "Are you going to take those off?"</p><p>"No," he says, shaking his head. His fingers leave her hips to tug her panties down beneath his ass, and he keeps them on, stretched as he widens his legs. He rubs his cock against her asshole and she hisses, body tensing as the pulse in her clit pounds. "I think I’d like to wear them while I fuck you."</p><p>She laughs low in her throat, biting her bottom lip until it splits. He rubs his cock firmly against her ass and she thinks to tell him to fuck her, but the weight of his chest against her back is enough to knock the plea from her lips. His hand is on her wrist as he guides her hand holding her slick dildo between her legs.</p><p>"Come on, Katerina," he murmurs hotly against her ear. "Fuck yourself."</p><p>He doesn’t remove his tight grip on her wrist as he guides her hand back to her cunt, the dildo breaching her once more. She moans, feeling it vibrate through his body. He moves her hand, gliding it in and out of her cunt. Katherine pants, bowing her head as the hand holding her up against the bed shakes.</p><p>She whimpers when he grips her hand tightly and pulls it away from her cunt. His hand presses down on top of hers on the bed, keeping himself up and her, too. Panting hard, she tries to fight him to slide it inside of herself again, but his grip is tighter and stubborn. </p><p>She moans when his cock enters her with a firm press in, stretching her cunt. "<i>Fuck.</i>"</p><p>Elijah kisses the back of her neck beneath his blazer and tie looped around her neck. It’s distracting and intoxicating being surrounded by him. Sweat and cologne mix together, and she can smell herself on him as his hips rock into her. </p><p>The fabric of his blazer sticks to her back as her body feels like it’s on fire. He moves his cock inside of her, hips firm against her ass. It’s when he moves out of her that she realises what he’s doing.</p><p>He moves her hand holding her dildo back into her, and when he pulls her hand away, his cock breaches her. Elijah does it once more, thrusting the dildo into her cunt before pulling it out to replace it with his cock. It’s so methodical and intentional that Katherine can’t help but laugh hoarsely. Even when he’s aroused and almost out of his mind, he has to drive her out of hers first.</p><p>"Elijah—" Katherine’s breath hitches and she moans, letting him bruise her wrist as he fucks her with two cocks. It’s slow the way he starts to let the thrust of their joined hands linger between her legs, his cock pushing against the dildo sitting at the lips of her cunt. It’s when she feels both the dildo and cock stretch her that she feels herself buckle. "<i>Elijah.</i>"</p><p>He chuckles hotly against her ear and remains quiet, biting her earlobe as he keeps her hand pressed against her cunt and thrusts his cock shallowly inside of her. She licks her lips and feels her skin set itself alight. The arm holding her up is so tense she’s sure it’ll snap, but his hand is on her hipbone as he pinches it tightly, refusing to let her lose balance.</p><p>That hand on his hip slides against her belly and presses down firmly. Katherine pants louder, letting out a noise in the back of her throat. The skin beneath her eyes feels heavy with her veins as he continues to rock against her ass, his hand moving hers slightly to shift the dildo inside of her.</p><p>She moans sharply when his fingers brush against her clit. "Are you trying to kill me?"</p><p>"Never," he says quietly. His lips are parted against her ear as he breathes tightly, wrapping himself around the back of her. She wishes that his chest was on her spine and not barricaded by his blazer that sticks to them both like a second skin.</p><p>Allowing her to drop her hand, her knuckles are white as she palms the bedsheets with both hands. He picks up his rhythm, albeit slowly. Katherine grips the bedspread tightly and rips it as he begins to thrust firmly against her. His fingers rub at her clit and her body feels like it’s set to explode. Loud noises rip from her throat as her mouth grows dry and her throat constricts. Elijah’s teeth are sharp against her damp shoulder, his hips matching as he presses tightly into her and against her clit.</p><p>Katherine cries out when she comes, his finger firmly rubbing her clit. She bows her head and drops both of her arms, forehead pressing against his pillow. She keeps her hips tilted up as he continues to rock into her, removing his wet finger from between her legs so he can grip her hips. The dildo falls from between them as he begins to thrust hard into her cunt, grunting as he does so. The skin of his hips slaps against her ass, and Katherine writhes against the bed, feeling spent yet turned on by how he lets himself go and fuck her.</p><p>She moans his name and tilts her hips upward, widening her legs, and she laughs breathlessly when he smacks her ass. "You’re so cheeky," she says, voice muffled against the pillow.</p><p>"Your influence, Katerina," he pants. His voice is splintered as he moans, and she knows she’ll be bruised from the belly down once he’s done with her. She tilts her head upward, hair sticking to her face and neck. She bites her lip hard enough to cut it open again and the scent of her blood lingers heavily over the bed.</p><p>He comes with a sharp cry, hips shaking sharply against her ass. She can feel his cock deep inside of her as he comes, and when he pulls out, her cunt and thighs feel sticky with him. She lets her hips fall down onto the bed, the wet dildo pressed against her belly.</p><p>"Katerina?"</p><p>"I’m fine," she says, brushing her hand through her damp hair. She licks her lips and smiles when he pulls the blazer up her back so he can kiss along her spine. His heart is hammering loudly in his chest as he struggles to catch his breath.</p><p>"I can—"</p><p>"It’s fine, Elijah," she says, turning to look at him from over her shoulder. Her curled hair sticks to her forehead and the back of her neck, and she imagines she must look like an overheated mess. The veins beneath his eyes remain as he wears his true face, and she feels desire spark right down to her spent cunt.</p><p>He smiles crookedly as he peers down at her, and then he stretches out on top of her, head buried into the crook of her shoulder. He doesn’t keep any of his weight off of her, letting her take all of it. It knocks the air out of her lungs and presses her belly more firmly against her dildo, but she smiles against the pillow and rest her cheek against the edge of it. She can bear him; she can bear the weight of his regrets and secrets and desires, and it feels far better than coming for a second time.</p><p>His hands slide between the bed and her belly, and she can feel him move roughly down to her legs. She gasps when his fingers slide into her. "Elijah, it’s—"</p><p>"Shush," he says sharply against her ear. She thinks she can feel him smile against the lobe. He shifts above her so that he can slide three fingers inside of her. His chest remains heavy against her back but his hips lift up, ass no doubt pert and up in the air. He curls his fingers and scissors them inside of her, and Katherine gasps, closing her eyes as he plays her like she’s his most beloved instrument.</p><p>He slides his three fingers in and out of her, brushing them against her clit as he does so.  It’s rough and imperfect, clumsy for someone like him. She licks her lips and pants hard beneath him, enjoying the way he’s so unmethodical in his finger fuck. He pants against her ear, tired and exhausted, but he continues to fuck her with his hand until she comes against him hard, her body jolting beneath his.</p><p>When he presses his hips down against her to let her bear his weight, his fingers are still locked inside of her.</p><p>Nuzzling his nose against the side of her face, she tilts her head up and he slopes his mouth firmly against hers, licking into her mouth. She can feel his fangs against her tongue, and she smiles.</p><p>Pulling away, his eyes begin to settle back into their nice hazel. She smiles, biting her lip, no longer torn by her teeth. It’s slightly uncomfortable trying to spy him from this angle, but he lies on top of her and is angled across her back in such a way that he lets her see him without having to crane her neck. It’s almost like he’s lying against the pillow beside her, although his weight doesn’t imprint into the bedsheets but her back instead.</p><p>"Hello, Katerina," he says. "I think I forgot to say that when I came home."</p><p>She hums beneath her smile. "You did, Elijah. And I think I forgot to tell you I like you in my panties." His face tinges a different kind of pink to his exhaustion. Smiling widely, she asks sweetly, "Will you be wearing them again?’</p><p>He smiles, cheeks flushing slightly. "As long as you’ll let me."</p><p>Katherine smiles, and he rests his head against her shoulder as he lies on top of her, keeping her in place. It’s the only time she’s ever allowed herself to be captured and trapped, this gilded cage one that she likes to belong in.</p><p>"Although," he murmurs against her skin, "we may need to discuss you wearing my suits. You’ve wrinkled them, Katerina, and that itself deserves a punishment and a very poor grade."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liked it? Let me know! You can find me at <a href="http://finnicks.tumblr.com">tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>